


A Drive Down State

by endless_setbacks



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endless_setbacks/pseuds/endless_setbacks
Summary: As summer reaches its last month, the camp receives a surprise bundle of money and a list of places to go in-state. David takes the opportunity and with the help of the only three other adults on the camp, they agree to take the kids on a field trip of a lifetime.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Drive Down State

**Author's Note:**

> My English ranges from okay to horrible so bare with me here

((For some context, this will take place in Northern California. Not sure if there’s a canon location but let’s pretend it’s up there.))

The camp was slow this morning, usually David would have an activity planned out 3 hours before the sun is up but he hasn’t even shown himself yet. It didn’t stop from Nikki finding the water guns and chase people around with them.

Max walked out with his cup of coffee in hand to watch the chaos. The campers have split themselves into teams from the sight of it; Ered, Dolph, Nerris, and Space Kid ran together while Harrison, Preston, and Nurf were right behind them. Neil was running from the lake in Max’s direction with a water gun in hand, he waved with his free hand and held the cup in the other. “Don’t shoot at me or I’ll push your nose into your head Neil, you know I will.” Max held his arm up to cover his face.

“Calm down I’m not gonna shoot you, I’m trying to hide from the other team.” He took a quick dive behind Max’s legs and peered around to get a better view. “Weird, you’d seem the type to be too scared to be a part of these things,” Max took a sip of the coffee and turned to look at Neil, “What team are you on anyways?” He asked mildly intrigued.

“Hey- I had nothing else to do this morning okay?” Neil huffed audibly as Max heckled him. “I’m with Harrison and the others. Space Kid would’ve been on our side if it wasn’t for Ered.” A few seconds after he finished his sentence, Neil scrambled to his feet and rounded the corner of the Mess Hall. Max furrowed his brows for a second before being sprayed with cold water on his calf.

“WHA- WHO-“ he jumped and spun his head around to find Nikki on her elbows giggling maniacally. He took a quick look at his now wet pant leg and took a long sip of his coffee. “What are you gonna do Maaaaax?” She began to tease, “Are you gonna come after me?”

“I’m thinkin about it,” he said smugly, “What’s in it for me?”

“Uuuh.... satisfaction? We’re doing this for fun so I’m not sure about there being something to gain.” Nikki shrugged as she fiddled with her water gun. Max took the last sip of his cup and set it down next to the the flag pole, “Works for me.”

He quickly dove for Nikki’s water gun and rolled around in the dirt fighting for it. Neither of them budged and now Nikki was on her back, gun directly over her head, while Max was on his feet pulling her arms back. “If you’re not gonna hand this one over, where can I get my own?” He had his hand over the end to avoid getting sprayed at again.

“There might be some extra ones by the lake.” Nikki tugged at the water gun again. In return, Max reached for the lid that allows it to be refilled with water and opened it, dumping all the water onto her face before running off.

There were distant yells from behind him but he didn’t take his eyes off the prize. Max nearly skidded off his feet as he rounded a tree to snatch a water gun. In a moment’s notice he had filled the tank to the brim and was running back to the center of chaos, when someone jumped from the trees and tackled him down. “Who sent you to attack us!?” The voice shouted as it sprayed Max in the face.

In response, Max kicked who ever it was off of him, wiping his face off with one sleeve and aiming the filled water gun with his free arm. Though he didn’t see who attacked him, the voice was unmistakable, “I’m on your side Harrison, you fucking asshole.” He managed to cough out, lowering his arm to show his narrowed eyes.

“Oh, sorry.” Harrison got up and offered a hand, Max took it and punched his shoulder lightly.

———

After around 40 minutes of running around the camp, David and Gwen finally emerged from their office and stood by the Mess Hall enternece. One by one, the campers noticed them and stopped curiously. “Where have you guys been all this time?” Neil broke the silence.

“Yeah, we thought you two straight up died or somethin,” Max walked closer to the scene, wiping the water off his face with his sweater. He was no longer wearing it and was just carrying it around as a makeshift towel, Nerris grabbed one of the sleeves to clean her glasses.

“Well, the Quartermaster, Mr. Campbell, Gwen, and I have been talking and we’ve decided to take you guys on a road trip!” David began, all his fingers touching tips with the opposite hand. “A few days ago, the government gave us money to take you guys to multiple places across the state. The whole rest of the month will be spent exploring and having fun in whatever new location we end up with!”

The camp was quiet for a few seconds.

“Listen we’re just as stunned as you guys-“ Gwen waved her hands around lightly to get everyone’s attention, “-but we know how tired you guys are of being stuck in this camp. Believe me, we feel it too.” She pointed her thumb at David, then back at herself several times.

“So why not use this opportunity to go some where new AND enjoy our last month together before we send you back to your parents and begin school again?” Gwen clapped her hands together, sounding just as excited as David.

The campers were now gathered together and began murmuring to each other. There was a certain buzz in the air, excitement was forming among them. “Of course the dates for all this- the reservations, tickets, what have you- have already been paid and set, so if we want to go on a trip then we have to be all ready and packed. You have all day today and tomorrow to pack up your things and on the third day we’ll wake up early for our first stop.” David was looking around the campers.

“Now, it’s not the longest list in the world--“

“WE’RE GOING TO S--“ Gwen abruptly interrupted and was shut down just as quickly by David.

“WE aren’t going to tell you where we’ll be going so there’s an element of surprise to it, but you’re free to guess where you think we’ll be headed.” He looked at Gwen nervously before removing his hand from over her mouth, which earned him a light slap.

Everyone was on board with leaving the camp for a while and running around in new territory. There were a few ideas as to where they might be going, some more believable then others, even Max was down to leave the camp for a while. It was literally something he’s been wanting to do all summer.

“Well now that I know you guys are interested, how about we clean up and go inside for some food before we start planning on what we’ll put in our suitcase?” David motioned to the Mess Hall. Gwen had grabbed some towels before hand and gave them out to those who needed it, a few others went back to their tents for a fresh pile of clothes.

After everyone was more dried off and weren’t in wet clothing, the campers lined up for their food.

Max was one of the last ones to walk into the Mess Hall and line up, Nikki leaned her head out from the line before running to the end to join him, with Neil reluctantly following behind. “Have you thought of ideas on where we might be going, Max?”

“Mmh, not really. I was more focused on finding another dry sweater,” he wiped a water droplet from his nose. Despite having dried his hair, there still seemed to be water inside. “Well I think we’re going to Las Vegas!” Nikki jumped excitedly.

“Max please tell her that’s not in-state, she won’t listen to me,” Neil pinched the bridge of his nose. The line was slowly moving up the more they discussed what was and wasn’t in-state. Somehow they ended up argued where Disney World and Disneyland were located.

“Who cares where Disney is, he’s probably under the damn park on ice.” Max slammed his tray onto the table, desperately trying to end the argument, “The Government probably wouldn’t give the camp the money to take us there anyways. Bitches’ be stingy with their money when it comes to other people.” He jabbed his spork into the mashed potatoes.

The conversation seemed to die down with that final statement. Even though the trio had stopped discussing, the room was filled with ideas on where they would be headed. Many hopes and wishes of going out of state to see whatever attraction they thought was interesting, while others joked about going home.

———

After everyone had finished their food, David offered to answer any questions the campers may have thought up of.

“David where are we going?” Nikki was the first one to pipe up and ask. A few people followed along after her with the same question, which caused David to begin laughing, “I think that question will answer itself in a matter of time.” There were scattered sighs and pleads but no answers were given out.

“Y’know I’m not really on board with most the shit David does, but I can get behind not knowing where we go. Adds to the mystery,” Max said talking mostly to himself. “I dunno... I think I’d rather be told just to know what to expect.” Neil clasped his hands nervously.

“Hey David. We’re going to actual places, and not whatever cheap store you found and thought would be interesting right?”

“Well- everywhere is an actual place but yes! I guarantee that you guys will have fun and enjoy yourselves! If it makes you feel any better, Gwen is quite excited too.”

“How much do we have to pack?” Harrison pushed himself more to the front, “Like, will it be just our clothes, or will we have to pack our belongings as well?”

“Uhm...” David paused for a moment. “You should definitely pack all your clothes seeing as we’ll be gone for a whole month. I guess you can pack some belongings of your choice, but don’t put everything. We can’t make the bus too heavy.”

After a few more rounds of questions, the campers were sent out to their tents to pack up their things for the rest of the day. By night time, most weren’t done putting wat their things and had to put their tidying up to a pause.

‘Finally, some place different other then this god forsaken camp.’ Max thought to himself, slowly dozing off into sleep. ‘I just hope David is right about these places being legit. If it’s enough to get Mr. Campbell into joining him then maybe he’s not lying.’ He looked at his half packed suitcase for a second before finally closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this mess of a story. I made this for fun so I’m not sure how often I’ll update, but if this gets a positive response then there’ll be a second chapter soon :>


End file.
